The Flee
by mischiefSorceress
Summary: Sirius Black runs away to James Potter's home and how is James and Sirius are great friends. About there pranks and superior awesomeness.


**Challenge **

****Amity** \- write a friendship fic**

Characters:

Summary: Sirius Black runs away to James Potter's home and how is James and Sirius are great friends.

* * *

Sirius Black, sixteen years old, had an enough of this pureblood stuff, he had a plan soon as his prejudice, idiotic family goes to sleep. Siruis already talked about to James to say stuff about Running away to his house. Sirius first put up a permanent sticking charm of a motorcycle ( Thank You Lily Evans). Then puts up a note that say ' Ha Ha Father and Mother'. There was Uncle Alphard Black.

" Hello Sirius, how are you doing."

" Doing Great, about to run away."

" Okay Siruis when you turn seventeen I will give you some gold for good because I always liked your agreements about some muggleborns and muggles. Even those Blood traitors."

" My favorite cousin is one of them. Can I go now."

" Okay see you later."

So Siruis ran away to Godric Hallow To meet up with James Potter. On the way Siruis Black was looking out at the full moon and it remind him of Moony or Remus Lupin. Then Siruis started walking to Godric Hallow.

Siruis felt the hungray and thought about Wormtail. Wormtail or Peter Petegrew one of his other friends. Oh dear, Sirius remembered some meat and water.

Sirius thought of one his friends pranks on 'Snivellus' Snape. He called James girlfriend a mudblood. Lily Evans was James girlfriend.

James was his best friend. Sorted into Gryffindor together and are pranking. Pranking the teachers, Slytherins ( for example his brother), Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

Siruis remembered the time that he turned into his amunguis for the first time. A black dog, Wormtail was a rat, Moony was a werewolf, and Prongs was a stag.

Then Siruis walked looked what wizarding town he was in. It was Godric Hallow.

Siruis heart filled with remorse and then went to the Potter's cottage. He knocked on the door.

Prongs was at the door and said. " Padfoot your here."

" Prongs I am so happy to see you." said Siruis.

" Moony and Wormtail is here also." said James.

James and Siruis walked into the cottage.

Moony said." Padfoot you made it."

" Padfoot so are you ready to do some mischief plans when we get to Hogwarts." said Prongs.

They all walked up to James bedroom and they had a chart of pranking victims.

" So Snape we'll be our first victim for this year. Siruis so what pranking item." said James.

" Madame Promfey Skeleton-a-Grow." said Siruis.

" Oh that is a good one, Siruis."

" I would like to prank, Proffessor McGonagall."

" What could it be?"

" Cat items, like a litter box, a cat bed, scratching post, cat toys, and catnip. In the classroom." said Remus.

Peter said. " Can we prank the caretaker Filch and can help us Peeves."

No one liked the Filch and his natural enemy with Peeves. Filch has this cat named Mrs. Norris. That cat is basically married to Filch. Even if Filch finds out about there map, somebody will somehow find it.

" So we can dye Mrs. Norris Slytherin Green and think a Slytherin did it. Lets contact Lily."

The Mauraders Sixth year went like this.

Snape drank Madame Promfey skele- a- grow while he gots his pumpkin juice. He spotted it out and yelled. " Black I am so getting you." Talking about emotional Slytherins.

When they pranked McGonagall while she was sleeping. Also there was a collar that was emerald green and the name tag say Minnie. There was a kitty litter box, a cat bed of her favorite colour, there was yarn, toy mice, those mughle cat toys has those bells in there, and a scratching post. Also there was a TARDIS cat place. All the other students cat were on there INCLUDING Mrs. Norris that was Slytherin Green and Neon Pink. Lily mixed both colours up on the Hair dye. Guess what IT WAS PERAMANT. On the bottle it is suppose to test on animals well rules are meant to be broke anywhere. They prank went not that so well. They had to clean up the mess but Siruis the shaved Mrs. Norris with a razor and it said. " Kick me!" Oh everybody kicked her, even the Slytherins did.

The next prank was really funny so Lily bought all the PERAMANT hair dye and told us that you have to study. Like black, Slytherin green, Hufflepuff yellow, Gryffindor Red, Ravenclaw Blue, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Neon Pink, and this Purple and Blue. Let's say they were going to dye Snape hair with the purple and blue one. That result, Filch is angry at us also, hates them also.

Then we dyed Serevus hair with James Invisibility cloak. By the time his hair was done it was purple and red completely. We had other pranks to tell you about but these what Siruis loved.


End file.
